


Byungchan’s Life

by Niina_rox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, M/M, Some Fluff, crappy parents, it is what it is, mentions of abuse, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent, I also hope everyone likes this story.It’s my first time writing a story like this, I tried to make a realistic as possible.Enjoy!
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 8





	Byungchan’s Life

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, I also hope everyone likes this story.  
> It’s my first time writing a story like this, I tried to make a realistic as possible.   
> Enjoy!

Byungchan wished he had a different life, he wanted to be away from everything. He’d been dealing with depression for a while now, not that anyone would notice. It’s always made worse due to the fact, that his parents liked to verbally abuse him. And sometimes it’s physically, one night after it happened again. He couldn’t sleep because his mind wouldn’t shut off, he decided to grab his phone. And find anything to occupy his time, in the end, he found a site for people struggling with depression. Without hesitation he clicked on the link.

There were numbers he could call, there was also a link for chatting online. The best part is that it could be done anonymously, Byungchan took a deep breath and clicked on it. It was within seconds a chat opened up.

_Seungsik.95;_

_“Hi :).”_

_Anon;_

_“Hi :P.”_

_Seungsik.95;_

_“How are you this evening.”_

_Anon;_

_“I can’t sleep since I can’t stop thinking.”_

_Seungsik.95;_

_“Would you like you to talk about it? You don’t have to.”_

He wondered should he tell a complete stranger, or just keep it to himself. He took a deep breath and, simply went with it.

_Anon;_

_“I’ve been dealing with depression, so I’m stuck thinking so many things.”_

_Seungsik.95;_

_“I’ve been there. Don’t you have someone who can help? Like your parents.”_

_Anon;_

_“I don’t have anyone, my parents wouldn’t care. They’ve been verbally abusing me for years, they’ve certainly been messing with my head.”_

_Anon;_

_“I’ve never told anyone before.”_

_Seungsik.95;_

_“I wasn’t expecting that.”_

It falls silent after that but, Seungsik decides to give him his number. Byungchan is happy with that, he does feel a little better. Thankfully he falls asleep and, stays that way until he’s roughly woken up by his mother. “Get up and go to school, you can’t be lazy” he sighs and, waits until she’s gone. This is nothing unusual, he wishes that she would care. He doesn’t take long to get ready, he doesn’t bother with breakfast. Since he wanted to get out of there, he took his usual shortcut. Avoiding as many people as possible. A few days pass it’s now Saturday, the one day Byungchan has to himself.

So, stays in bed for as long as possible, he ends up trying to catch up on homework. Partly to pass the time which only worked for so long, in the end, he decided to message Seungsik. They became good friends, something he hasn’t had in a while.

_Byungchan;_

_“I am so tempted to run away.”_

_Seungsik;_

_“What happened.”_

_  
Byungchan;_

_“The usual except this time my dad hit me, because I decided to say something.”_

_“I doubt they’d care if I left.”_

_Seungsik;_

_“Maybe it would be a good idea, if you left.”_

_Byungchan;_

_“The only downside I have nowhere to go.”_

He cried as he hid in his room, he flinched when his door opened. “You need to grow up” he couldn’t stop the “you need to get out of my face,” he only partially regretted saying that. The consequence was being picked up off the floor, and slapped so harshly. Byungchan knew he would have a mark on his face, “you should learn not to talk back.” He managed to hold back this time, “you’re such a useless son.” It’s not the first time he’s heard that, but that didn’t stop his heart from shattering completely.

He’s left alone which is good, because he breaks down. He almost misses the fact that his phone, is going off. He wipes his tears away.

_Seungsik;_

_“You could come and, stay with me if you want.”_

_Byungchan;_

_“I like that idea.”_

_Seungsik;_

_“It doesn’t matter when you stop by, just let me know.”_

_Byungchan;_

_“Okay.”_

Byungchan took a deep breath, trying to feel better. He _was_ going to wait until his parents were asleep, he only packed what he wanted to take. Which wasn’t much so, it was mostly clothes. It ended up being around one in the morning, when he decided to leave. He messaged Seungsik to tell him, what he was doing. Of course, he knew it could take a while to get there, since he didn’t have any other way of getting there. He started getting the feeling he was being stalked, which turned out to be true. There were two guys behind him.

Both a little drunk, and wanting some fun. Byungchan did his best to keep some distance, but it didn’t last. One managed to grab hold of him, “get off me” he _tried_ to fight. In the end, he was on the ground getting kicked, in the stomach and, the face. It was fortunate that they didn’t take anything, or go any further. He got up slowly and, continued on his way. Stumbling along the footpath, it wasn’t long before he was soon hit by a car. He doesn’t remember much after that, barely noticing that someone had stopped to help him.

He woke up to find himself lying in a hospital bed, Byungchan tried to move but, he found that he couldn’t. A short time later a nurse walked in, she checked his vitals. He managed to ask what time it was, she smiled a little “it’s a little after five.” Yep, he’s been here for a while. It doesn’t take long before he’s out of it again, the next time he wakes up. He has a visitor “hey Byungchan” he smiles a little, “hey” he knows it’s impossible to hug him. So he settles for holding his hand, nothing more is said for a little while.

The doctor came in a few minutes later, he explained his injuries. A few fractured ribs, a broken right arm. Then he told him the worst of it, “there’s been some damage done to your spine.” He lets that sink in “there’s a chance you, might not walk again” Byungchan cried. He’s then told he’ll stay in hospital for close to two weeks, after that they’re left alone. “You’ll be able to get through this” he scoffed, “how” Seungsik gently squeezed his hand. “Because I’ll be by your side, helping you in any way that I can.” Byungchan took a deep breath.

“You’re the nicest person I know” Seungsik laughed a little, he proceeded to tell him. That he’ll be staying at his place, not like Byungchan would go home. He stayed with him until visiting hours were up, it took more than the diagnosis from the doctor for it to sink in. It was as he laid there in bed _wanting_ to move but, knowing it wasn’t possible. Byungchan wanted to go back in time, and not leave the house when he did. It’s been hours since Seungsik left, of course, he wanted to message him. But his phone had died a while ago, so, when he wasn’t sleeping.

He’d be staring at the ceiling, wanting time to fly. Byungchan’s mood picked up, when Seungsik dropped by again. He was more than happy to help him out, “do you need anything.” It didn’t take long for him, to say that he wanted to charge his phone. Seungsik smiled a little, and did just that. Of course, he hadn’t told Byungchan that he was, already preparing the spare room for him. He knew he had time to make sure it was all ready, it fell quiet in the room.

A few days pass and, Byungchan is just about ready to lose his mind. He grabs his phone on his left, and finds that it’s only two in the morning. As he places it back down, he closes his eyes and, tries to fall asleep. Unfortunately for him it doesn’t happen easily.

By the eighth day he’s ready to leave, but he’s not quite there yet. He spends time willing his toes to wiggle, for his legs to move. And for his back to heal itself already, the upside is he manages to forget all that. Whenever Seungsik is with him, it’s a little after nine when he finds out. He’ll have a scan on his back, he’s holding on to a little bit of hope. That he’ll be able to walk. He waits as patiently as he can, “it looks like it’s healing. Of course, it won’t happen quickly” he’s happy to hear that, only a few more days until he can leave.

And before he knows it, the morning has arrived. Nothing could stop him from smiling so much, Seungsik walks into the room a little before nine. He’s smiling a little “I bet you can’t wait to leave,” Byungchan is quick to add. “You’re right about that” it falls quiet, while he’s getting changed with the help of a couple of nurses. Seungsik is getting everything that he needs, it ends up being a little before ten when they leave. It’s a good thing that Seungsik doesn’t live, all that far from the hospital. So it doesn’t take all that long. 

Seungsik shows what he's done for him, Byungchan is surprised but, grateful. As they get comfortable on the couch, he quietly thanks him. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Two weeks have passed.

It was quiet in the apartment, Byungchan was sleeping on the couch. While Seungsik was in the bathroom having a shower, he was happy he didn’t have to work. All he planned to do today was, relax. He wasn’t expecting to see anyone, especially not Hanse. He walked out of the bathroom, “why didn’t you tell me you were coming by,” he shrugged his shoulders “it was a last minute decision.” Seungsik smiled a little “fair enough,” it fell quiet then. “Why didn’t you tell me you had someone staying wth you,” he had no idea. “I don’t know” he took a minute to think, “it’s not like I tell you everything.”

Hanse couldn’t argue with that, “that’s true” he felt curious. “Who is he” Seungsik knew he couldn’t tell him everything, “his name is Byungchan. I met him online a little over a month ago,” it seemed like he knew. “So, he’s the one you’ve been talking to,” “yeah” it went quiet again. Until Seungsik noticed that he was awake, he grabbed a bottle of water. Knowing that he might need a drink, then he helped him sit up. “Do you need anything” he doesn’t really, he has a drink and, then he grabs the remote.

With a small smile he say; “nope, I’m good” they hadn’t noticed that Hanse was there. Until he said; “hi” Byungchan looked at him, “hi” a few moments pass. “I’m Hanse” his smile grew a little, “nice to meet you” Hanse settles into the armchair. Seungsik goes to his room a short time later, “feel free to ask me anything. I can tell you’re curious” he couldn’t deny that, “okay” he wonders where to start off. “I guess I’m curious about why you’re staying here,” Byungchan took a moment “to put it simply I have nowhere else.”

The next one slips out “what about your parents,” Hanse surprised when he lets out a laugh. It doesn’t last because, Byungchan winces a little. He’s simply reminded that his ribs hurt, he turns serious as he looks at him. “My parents never really cared about me,” it falls quiet “they liked to abuse me.” Hanse was shocked “oh my god,” “I was happy when I became friends with Seungsik.” He didn’t really need to add, that he’s his only friend. Byungchan had to look away as a few tears, rolled down his face “the night I left home.

I ended up being hit by a car,” Hanse was lost for words. Without hesitation he got up and, hugged him as best he could. It was a little awkward it was obvious, that Byungchan wasn’t expecting it. But he didn’t seem to mind, Seungsik certainly didn’t expect to see that. He instantly smiled a little, after that the mood picked up a little. They all chose to watch a couple of movies, and have a little bit of fun.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s been a little over a month since the accident, and he’s going in for a check up. Hanse decided to tag along, he wouldn’t admit to how much he likes being around him. They sit in the waiting room while, Byungchan is having his appointment. Seungsik casually brings it up “you like him don’t you,” Hanse manages to stutter out. “W-What are you talking about” he scoffs quietly, before looking at him “you’re the one with the crush.” Seungsik falls silent, he’s not surprised that Hanse is now smirking.

“Oh my god I’m right” he cheers a little, “let’s not draw attention to us.” Hanse can’t help but, laugh a little. They change the subject a little, “do you think he’s going to get better.” Seungsik takes a deep breath, “I hope so.” Byungchan feels a little claustrophobic in the machine, at least it’s easy enough to stay still. Once he’s out he’s relieved, it isn’t long after that he hears the results. He’s sitting comfortably in his wheelchair, “your ribs have healed.” That’s something “it looks like your spine has healed, it might not take too much longer.”

Byungchan _tries_ to smile too much “seriously,” it falls quiet “there are a few things you can try at home. But I recommend going to physio,” if he could he would definitely celebrate. After that he’s taken back to his friends, he does his best not to smile. Once they head outside they can’t help but, ask “so how did it go.” He remains silent but, he’s smiling. They stop in a park nearby “he said that my ribs have healed,” he needed to contain himself. “And that it might not be much longer, before I can walk again.”

It only takes a few seconds, before they get excited. “That’s fantastic,” Byungchan feels so much better. “I certainly think so” after they arrive back home, they settle in the living room. That night as he was laying in bed, he was surprised when he felt a bit of tingling. Byungchan leaned on his elbows to see, if he can get his toes to move. There was a _tiny_ bit of movement, but not much.

He’s had a little bit of movement in the past two weeks, it’s easy to tell just how badly he wants to walk again. He’s barely noticed how he feels about Seungsik, it’s not until he starts physio. When he starts to think about it, but that’s only because Seungsik wants to encourage him. He whispers in his ear “if you can walk, to the end of these bars I’ll kiss you.” He ends up blushing furiously, it gives him the confidence. He’s grateful the therapist is patient, as she helps him to his feet. It wouldn’t be hard to tell he’s nervous.

He takes a deep breath, and does his best to walk. Of course, it isn’t easy at all but, he knew that it wouldn’t be. He struggles a little with his right arm, since he’s still getting his strength back. But through determination he does make it in the end, and he begins to smile like a fool. But he’s not the only one when, he looks at his friend. He can tell how proud he is, Byungchan stands there for a moment. Seungsik moves closer to him, “I guess it’s only fair that I give you a reward.” He can’t help but, blush a little.

The kiss is quick, but it’s enough.

He takes his time getting back to the wheelchair, all the while his mind is stuck on one thing. Seungsik. It’s a little while after that when, they head home it’s a quiet trip. Byungchan couldn’t help but, ask; “why did you want to kiss me,” Seungsik blushed a little. “Because I like you” that was a surprise, “w-wait what?” Seungsik laughed a little. “It’s true” Byungchan was lost for words, he takes his time “I think I’ve liked you for a while now. I just never noticed until today,” he smiled a little as he tried to pull him closer.

He simply held his hand at first, “there’s only way to know for sure.” Seungsik smiled a little “really,” before Byungchan could say anything else. He was interrupted by another kiss, it was the perfect thing.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

After about five more sessions, Byungchan was confident that he didn’t need the wheelchair. Of course, he was a little unsteady but, he was happy he can walk again. He slowly walked out of his last session, smiling so happily. As he stood outside the building, Byungchan took his time getting used to standing unaided. Of course, Seungsik was there to help him, he was smiling just as much. “What would you like to do.” He had a few ideas in mind, “how about we go visit Hanse.” He wasn’t surprised “alright,” Seungsik held his hand.

The music shop was only a couple of blocks away, so it didn’t take long to get there. Walking in they went unnoticed, besides Byungchan was busy being a little mesmerised. Seungsik was waiting for the moment, that Hanse noticed they were there. It wasn’t hard to tell that Hanse was busy, Byungchan found his way to one of the pianos. He’s never really played before, he simply sat on the seat. And casually touched the keys, wondering what sounds would come out. Seungsik smiled a little, he decided to sit beside him.

“I can show you one song I know,” Byungchan got a little excited. “Okay” he played a beautiful melody, that filled the shop. Once he was done it fell quiet, “that was amazing” it wasn’t hard to tell. That once again Byungchan was mesmerised, it was obvious they were in their own world. It wasn’t until they heard “shall I leave you two alone,” Hanse found it a little funny that they both blushed a little. It was a few minutes after that, he seemed to realize “wait a minute.” Byungchan simply smiled a little, as he waited.

”Do you notice something different” Seungsik laughed a little, it was a few moments later. When they both stood up, it came as no surprise that he teased him a little. Hanse couldn’t stop smiling as he heard, “you know you’re fun to lean on.” Then he changed “it’s no fair you’re taller,” they both laughed a little. Then Byungchan hugged him, “it’s good to see you without the wheelchair.” 


End file.
